


First to Return

by fairyqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Reunion, caleo - Freeform, post HoH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyqueen/pseuds/fairyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Calypso panics. She isn't ready for this regardless of the amount of times she has played almost out this exact situation in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First to Return

Calypso is gardening when she hears the sound of a foghorn, piercing the silence of her island. When she recovers from the shock she starts to hope that it is him. Impossible, she thinks, no one visits twice. None the less she runs towards the shore, sitting on a rock as she waits, praying silently for the gods to cut her a break. As the boat comes into sight sees the unmistakable bronze head of Festus. Although she has never met the dragon before he feels familiar to her. Then she spots Leo. 

At first Calypso panics. She isn't ready for this regardless of the amount of times she has played almost out this exact situation in her mind. Of course there was differences, for one she had always pictured herself running straight to her love in a scene reminiscent of one of those cheesy movies he had told her about. But of course this is Leo and she is Calypso and much as they might both pretend they are nothing close to smooth. Still hiding behind a rock freaking out surely isn't the right way to go about this. She tells herself this as she gets up, brushing herself off and putting on a smile that denies the terror that is overcoming her. 

He gets out of the boat and they run towards each other and it almost is like one of the cheesy movies, at least until he stumbles into her. There is a moment of awkwardness as they adjust to this new and foreign situation, they may have spent weeks together before but that was without expectations, they hadn't even liked each other then. Now it was very different.

He is different too, more mature. It is clear that he has sacrificed lots in the battle. None the less his eyes light up at the sight of Calypso. At first the two don't know what to say, but soon they settle into teasing conversation. Soon they are confessing how much they missed each other. She tells him how angry she was when he left, for making a promise he couldn't keep. He swears he always knew he could. As much as she denies it, since he left she has been practicing her mechanical skills in preparation for their shop in the small chance he ever came back.

There is still doubt niggling in the back of Calypso's head that she will not be able to leave the island although he tells her again and again that the gods have agreed to free her. More than that she is worried about what she will find there. This is why she tries to stall, she fusses over him, insisting that he tell her about what happened even though there will be plenty of time for this aboard the boat. She also sits him down for a meal, this he doesn't complain about, he missed the food on the island almost as he missed Calypso - or so he jokes anyway. 

Eventually it gets to the point where there is no room for further stalling. Calypso gives in and climbs carefully aboard the boat. She immediately feels queasy but isn't sure if it's the water or just the wrongness that radiates from the situation. It shouldn't be possible. 

As the boat sails Calypso is surprised at how sad she feels to be leaving her island. Leo manages to comfort her with his mixture of joking and solemnity as he reminds her that it is only natural seeing as it has been her home for three thousand years. She kisses him as the island fades out of sight, finally regaining control of her mind as the feelings of shock and disbelief dissipate.

"Did that one happen?" He asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was written a while ago (just after HoH came out) for fan fiction.net and I'm posting it because this is a new account and I wanted to get something up.


End file.
